


Family Dues

by crazycatlady713



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Childhood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mental Coercion, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatlady713/pseuds/crazycatlady713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shredder's parenting techniques leave much to be desired. (Contains subtle mental abuse of a child.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dues

It's a temper tantrum in repose, the perfect still life of a full-scale meltdown. She lies face down on the mat, stock still and ramrod straight, tresses the color of a moonless night plastered to her sweat-drenched skin. 

Those who can limp and crawl away, while those who can't are carried off in stretchers. Their injuries are tended to, though the mental wounds they've incurred as a result of being so savagely beaten by so young a child will no doubt take longer to heal. 

She alone remains.

He stands over her, looking down at her prostrate form with eyes hardened to flint. 

"Karai," he booms, his voice a clap of thunder reverberating against the walls of the dojo. "Get. _Up_."

"No," she says simply, adamantly, her voice muffled by the mat beneath her.

"I won't say it again."

She knows. She turns her head slightly, looks up at him with dark, tear-filled eyes. 

"I _don't_ want to do this anymore!" she replies, trying her damnedest to remain composed. "It isn't fair. I never get a break, I never get to do anything but practice, I never get to have fun."

He sighs deeply and drops to one knee before her. A man of hideous mien, his disposition is made all the more prominent by the scars encompassing his face; the disfigurement lends him a look of perpetual agitation, even in his scant moments of serenity. But as she looks up at her father, she can't help but think he seems different somehow. 

Sad, almost.

"Listen to me," he says, a hint of what sounds suspiciously to the child like regret in his voice. "I push you as hard as I do because I know you can take it. And, though it pains me to have to explain this to you, the man who pursues us will not rest till we are all dead by his hand. He will not show restraint simply because you are a child." He looks away then, his mangled face shrouded in shadow.

"You need to be _strong_ , Karai. Not just for me, but for you. So all-consuming is his hate that he would happily execute you without a second thought, just as he did your poor mother..."

Oh apothecary, thy drugs work quick.

"I'm sorry father," she says, sitting upright and throwing her slender arms around his neck. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Then let us continue," he responds gravely, disengaging from the hug and rising to his full height.

Though battle-weary and bruised, the child accepts the naginata he proffers and assumes the proper stance.

"Very good," he purrs, nodding in approval. "Now... _hajime_!"

***

Father and daughter sit across from one another at the dinner table later that night, sharing a simple meal. The scrape of lacquered chopsticks against fine porcelain and the scurrying of servants is all that can be heard, both diners supping in their usual silence.

Karai dabs demurely at her mouth with a napkin while a servant, barely older than herself, removes the dishes. The girl retreats to the kitchen and quickly returns, another course in hand. She bows in obeisance to her master after placing the dessert before them and disappears once again.

"What... _is_ this?" Karai asks, jabbing at the spherical confection. He says nothing as he lifts the pale green pastry to his mouth and takes a bite, chewing loudly.

She follows suit and takes a bite herself soon after, eyebrows knit in consternation. The texture is unusual, chewy and soft. It is sweet but not cloyingly so, and tastes faintly of green tea. She takes another bite, then another, till there is nothing left of it but powdery residue on her fingertips. She licks each digit clean, a smile on her face.

"Mochi was always my favorite treat growing up," Saki finally explains. "I was allowed it very seldom, you see; special occasions only."

"What's so special about today, then?"

"You've been working very hard lately," he continues, his mismatched eyes boring into hers. "And your dilligence has not gone unnoticed. I know I don't say this very often Karai, but I am proud of you."

"...Thank you, father." She looks down at her empty plate, abashed. Not even a single crumb has escaped her onslaught. "I'm sorry I was willful before. I know you only wish the best for me, and I promise to obey you at all times."

He takes a sip of his tea, peering at her from over the lip of the mug. The scars near his mouth pucker as an oily grin spreads across his face.

"That's my girl," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, happy father's day to all the warlords, murderers and evil ninja masters out there...I guess. :-P


End file.
